


Cereal in Saucepans

by JessJesstheBest



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Typical Swearing, Did not read before posting lol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, this is not technically a fth fill but it kind of is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: “No.” Adam said simply, tugging Ronan back into bed by his bare waist. His eyes weren’t even open.Ronan smiled, taking the moment Adam couldn’t see him to let his face be tender. “I want to make breakfast.”“You always make breakfast. I’ll make breakfast.”Ronan snorted, the sound slightly ruined by the smile still dimpling his cheeks. “I don’t really want my kitchen burned down, oddly enough.”Or these good boys get a lazy Saturday morning.





	Cereal in Saucepans

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't sign up in time for Fandom Trumps Hate but I still wanted to participate.
> 
> In which I beg to be prompted, pick my favorite prompt, and donate $30 of my own money to the prompter's charity of choice.

Saturdays for Ronan and Adam rarely meant Saturdays.

Living on a farm, there was no such thing as sleeping in. Chickens needed to be fed, cows needed to be milked, ground needed to be broken. There was definitely some leeway at the Barns – half of the animals being created from dreams and therefore not overly committed to mundane things like schedules – but Ronan usually kept to a schedule anyway. He didn’t object to structure as a rule, he just hated the structure Declan and Aglionby gave him. He liked the work. He felt like it was honest.

Today, however, felt like a cheat day. An honest cheat – where all parties were aware and agreed. The cows knew it. Opal knew it. Today Adam had no work and no studies and so today Ronan wasn’t doing  _ shit _ .

Right after he made breakfast.

“No.” Adam said simply, tugging Ronan back into bed by his bare waist. His eyes weren’t even open.

Ronan smiled, taking the moment Adam couldn’t see him to let his face be tender. “I want to make breakfast.”

“You always make breakfast. I’ll make breakfast.”

Ronan snorted, the sound slightly ruined by the smile still dimpling his cheeks. “I don’t really want my kitchen burned down, oddly enough.”

“Fuck you Lynch, I can cook for myself.” Ronan laughed and Adam buried his face in Ronan’s armpit. His words were muffled when they came out next. “We’re going to sleep and snuggle for another hour and then we’ll move to the couch where we’ll eat cereal out of pots.”

“Oh will we?” Ronan asked, his arm stroking absently across Adam’s back, making his shirt ride up. “Why pots? I do have bowls, you know.”

Adam shrugged, turning his face to rest his cheek against Ronan’s chest. His hair swept across Ronan’s bicep leaving a trail of goosebumps. That was nothing compared to the goosebumps playing across his stomach in the wake up Adam’s tracing fingers.

“You ever watch  _ Full House _ ?” Adam asked watching his hand play over Ronan’s skin. Ronan frowned, nodding. “It was always on Nick at Nite, real late. I could only watch tv after my dad had gone to sleep and even then only on mute so it wouldn’t wake him up.” He looked up at Ronan. “Joey and Uncle Jesse and the girls would always eat cereal out of pots on lazy Saturdays.” He shrugged again. “Seems like the thing to do.”

Ronan nodded, leaning down to kiss Adam’s head. He felt Adam relax more against him. He hadn’t even realized he’d been tense but it didn’t really surprise him. Adam was still struggling to share – to show weakness. Ronan was proud of him.

“Sure, you fucking weirdo.” Adam smacked him, gently. Ronan grinned. “But didn’t they also eat with wooden spoons.”

Adam grimaced. “If you think I’m bringing a wooden spoon anywhere near my mouth you’re crazy.” He shuddered. “So rough. Lip splinters.”

Ronan chuckled, bringing his other arm around to brush back Adam’s hair.

“Do we have to sleep another hour? Can we make out?”

Adam screwed up his mouth and tilted his head as if he were actually thinking but Ronan knew it wasn’t even a question.

“No. Sleep. One hour. Go.”

Miraculously, Adam did fall back asleep. Ronan would never understand it but he didn’t mind much. He spent the next hour staring sappily at Adam’s face, thumb making lazy circles on his lower back. He wasn’t thinking, necessarily, about Adam’s face as he watched him sleep. He thought about his weekly schedule, Opal’s homework, the grocery list, convincing Adam to take the BMW back to school. He thought about going to visit Matthew and trying a new jam recipe with the plums he’d found growing behind one of the sheds. He had that one scene from that one episode of Spongebob playing in the back of his head on repeat. But he watched Adams face because while his mind was going everywhere that’s where his eyes wanted to be.

He hadn’t been keeping time and didn’t set an alarm but an hour was rarely an hour on Saturdays, especially a Saturday such as this. Adam decided when the hour ended and that was whenever he woke up. So he woke up and they made their way to the couch, still huddled into the big comforter from their bed.

“We have blankets down here.” Ronan said, off-handedly. “We’re gonna have to wash that before we bring it back to bed.”

“Fuck you, this is what people do on sleepy Saturdays. I saw it on TV.”

Ronan grunted. Amused, but unwilling to seem anything but grumpy, even while Adam was being so cute and his hair was so scruffy and stupid-looking.

Ronan grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes from the cabinet along with two small saucepans. He stuffed the box under his arm so he could grab the milk from the fridge and spoons from the drawer. Chainsaw croaked from where she was perched on top of the coffee maker.

“No coffee today,” he told her, hip checking the drawers so it would close. “It’s a sleepy Saturday.”

Chainsaw made a noise in her throat and took off, flapping toward the living room.

“You better not steal my fucking seat!”

“ _ Kerah!” _

Ronan rolled his eyes, following his raven into the living room where he found her, not in his seat, but perched on Adam’s shoulder.

Adam looked over at him. “Does this mean the children are invited?”

Ronan snorted. “We’re parents of one today. Opal’s with the witches.”

Adam frowned in a way that was almost a pout. “But what if I want Opal here.”

Ronan shrugged, setting the box, bowls, and milk on the coffee table. “Then I’ll go pick her up.”

Adam grimaced, assumedly at the thought of Ronan leaving.

Ronan threw his hands up in fond exasperation. “Well fuck, Parrish, you can’t have it both ways.”

Adam grunted, throwing an arm out so as to make room for Ronan in his blanket nest. “Get in.”

Ronan rolled his eyes again but couldn’t completely bite back his smile. He sat next to Adam and curled in close, letting Adam drop the blanket around his shoulder.

He leaned forward to start pouring cereal into bowls before Adam smacked his hands.

“Fuck!”

Adam glared at him. “I said  _ I _ was making breakfast.”

Ronan snorted, slumping violently onto the back of the couch and watched as Adam poured frosted flakes into the pots. It wasn’t a delicate task, not a particularly involved feat, but damn if Ronan couldn’t watch his hands do  _ anything _ .

“Wanna watch something?” Adam asked, pouring the milk now.

Ronan grunted. “You seem pretty hung up on  _ Full House _ .”

Adam shrugged, capping the milk. “Okay.”

They brought up Netflix, Ronan taking a certain delight in how loud the metal spoon was clanging off of the pot as he stirred his cereal.

“Bad news:  _ Full House  _ isn’t on here. But  _ Fuller House _ is.”

Ronan waited until he had a mouthful of cereal to speak. “The fuck is that?”

Adam shot Ronan a brief annoyed look that Ronan grinned at before answering. “I think it’s like a sequel.” He clicked on it. “Yeah those are the same actors in the thumbnail.”

Ronan brought another messy spoonful to his mouth. He shrugged. “Good enough?”

Adam shrugged back, clicking play, and throwing the remote aside.

He slumped back onto Ronan, holding his cereal pot by the handle. “This is a lot more awkward to eat than if it were in a bowl.”

“So hold it like a bowl.”

“But it has a handle.”

Ronan snorted, bumping Adam lightly with his shoulder. 

Adam glared at him. “See? That might have spilled if I hadn’t been holding it properly.”

Ronan rolled his eyes, pouring the cereal directly in his mouth.

Halfway through the episode, Ronan commented idly, “This show is terrible.”

Adam sighed. “Yeah.” He looked sadly at his pot. “There is so much milk in here. The cereal got soggy so much faster than anticipated.”

Ronan grabbed the pot from his lap, having discarded his before the theme song even played, and drank down Adam’s remaining milk – soggy flakes and all.

Adam looked at him, disgusted and impressed. “That was mine.”

Ronan belched. “Tough shit, you shouldn’t have complained about it.”

Adam pouted, moodily putting an arm around Ronan and pulling him in. Ronan went gladly.

By the end of the episode, Ronan was slumped over with his head in Adam’s lap. “This show is not good. Was the original good?”

Adam shrugged, his hand stroking idly over the short bristles of Ronan’s hair. “I remember it being good. But thinking back, it was kind of this cheesy.”

Ronan looked up at him. “You have shit taste, Parrish.”

Adam raised an eyebrow, did an obvious up and down of Ronan and said, “Obviously.”

Ronan crowed his laughter, turning over to snicker into Adam’s stomach. When Ronan looked up again, Adam was smug.

Neither of them realized the Netflix was on autoplay until the next episode started.

When  _ that _ episode was over and all they’d managed to do was switch positions, Adam said “It’s so bad.”

Ronan grunted in agreement.

They watched the entire season.

“Well that was one way to kill six hours,” Ronan said where he was sprawled out on top of Adam. He couldn’t remember when they’d moved into this position. Probably sometime after Adam got up to pee for the third time and Ronan finally put the milk away but definitely before Adam started petting his head again.

The sun came in oddly through the windows, the way it does when you haven’t noticed the light’s been changing around you. Ronan could remember times like this from Before – when his father would be away on business and he Matthew and Declan would spend entire days in the living room, playing video-games or having movie marathons while their mother sat back on a couch and knitted. Those days were few and far between, the boys much preferring being outdoors and creating their own mayhem rather than reacting to it on a screen, but the days had a special place in Ronan’s heart because of their rareness.

He couldn’t remember a time After where he could just laze around, careless and content. He needed to be active After: couldn’t leave any space in his brain for thought or stillness. Needed endless distraction. Movement. Life.

He had life here. With Adam. A calmer life he wasn’t used to. He hummed into it. Adam was still petting his head.

“Did we do a sleepy Saturday to your satisfaction, Parrish?”

Adam hummed, cuffing Ronan on the ear.

Ronan leaned up, taking his weight off of Adam’s chest and hovering over him.

“Does that mean we can make out now?”

Adam rolled his eyes but grinned.

Instead of answering, he leaned up and captured Ronan’s mouth with his. That was answer enough for Ronan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: this was written before the Opal Short Story came out so I treated Opal more like a kid than a dream thing. Which is, you know, my bad.  
> Pretend I said she was in the woods somewhere or something, I don't know.
> 
> The recipient of this fic is none other than my friend Liz. [This is her tumblr if you want to thank her for the prompt or whatever.](http://ellalundy.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/169788166685/cereal-in-saucepans)


End file.
